A physical impact to the head of a person may cause serious injury or death. To reduce the probability of these injuries, protective headgear, such as a helmet, is often used in activities associated with an increased risk of such injuries. Examples of such activities include skiing, snowboarding, bicycling, rollerblading, rock climbing, skateboarding, and motorcycling, among others. In general, a helmet is designed to maintain its structural integrity and stay secured to the head of a wearer during an impact. Typically, a helmet retention system comprised of one or more straps is used to secure the helmet to the head of the wearer.